


Little Moments

by littlev123



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlev123/pseuds/littlev123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“At this moment in time, Blake couldn’t imagine a more comfortable scene. While she cherished his lively, mischievous personality, she also very much appreciated this side of him; relaxed and content with just basking in her presence.” </p>
<p>Written for Blacksun Week, Day 6: Kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

A gentle breeze delicately ruffled the long tresses of Blake's hair. A canopy of green leaves, grown from the large tree her back leaned against, provided her with shade while also permitting more than enough light to allow her to see the book in her hand.

In the distance voices could be heard now and again as Beacon students walked across campus. She paid them no mind, focused on the printed words on the page. Her other hand absentmindedly threaded through messy blond hair.

Sun's head rested on her lap as he laid out luxuriously on the grass. Soothed by her motions—he had always been a tactile person, especially when the touch came from a person he adored—his eyes remained closed. His chest rose and fell sedately in time with his easy breaths.

As Blake reached the last word on the page, she briefly removed her hand from his head in order to turn the page. Before returning to reading she glanced down at his peaceful face, feeling a small smile form on her lips.

At this moment in time, Blake couldn't imagine a more comfortable scene. While she cherished his lively, mischievous personality, she also very much appreciated this side of him; relaxed and content with just basking in her presence.

A low rumbling reverberated deep in her throat. Under normal circumstances, she would stifle the pleasant sound and release a fake cough to pretend that it never happened. It was a sound unique to her cat faunus body, and thus something she tried to suppress out of distaste or embarrassment.

Seeing as the only person around to hear it was the sleeping male, she allowed the purring to continue. Her gaze flicked back to her book and found the top left corner of the page.

"I love that sound, you know."

Sun's voice startled her out of the fantastical story. The purring abruptly cut off as her eyes darted back down.

With the tip of his tail curling playfully, he grinned up at her surprised visage. His words finally sunk in. Heat rushed to her face and she vainly tried to force it away.

"I thought you were asleep." She huffed, though her tone held no bite.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said mirthfully. "Hm, me, scaring the great Blake Belladonna…damn, I must be better than I thought."

"Don't get cocky." She closed her book, set it down on the grass beside her, and then lightly flicked his forehead.

"Ow." He over dramatically rubbed the spot with his fingers, pouting.

Despite trying to keep her expression stern, the corner of her lips couldn't help but quirk upward in amusement. "Now we're even."

"Yeah, yeah. It was worth it." He decided, smiling once again. Then, after lifting up his head slightly, he left a light kiss on her hand.

Warmth lingered where his lips had been—or was that just her imagination? Either way, her blush automatically returned. What she wouldn't do to stop her obvious flaring cheeks.

"And what was that for?" She questioned. Not unhappily, Sun noticed with gladness.

He shrugged. "I just really wanted to kiss you and your hand was closest."

His open, honest way of speaking was always something she would admire—even if it did end up causing her face to flush twenty shades of red sometimes.

"…you could have sat up to properly do it, you dork." Blake pointed out.

"Yeah…but you're so comfortable."

"Or, in other words, you're too lazy."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't put it that way. But I guess you could say that."

"Alright then. I guess you're 'too lazy' to walk to the smoothie bar with me. And may I remind you that today's special is a banana pineapple smoothie."

As she expected, his eyes brightened at that and he immediately jumped to his feet. "Well why didn't you say so?" He quickly stretched out his back and shoulders to loosen up the previously inactive muscles.

Sun then held out his hand to her. Picking up her book with one hand, she used the other to grip his and allowed him to help her to her feet.

An idea popped into her mind. Tightening her hold on him, Blake swiftly leaned forward and captured his lips. Taken off guard, Sun only blinked in surprise. Before he could reciprocate she pulled away, a small smirk on her face.

"How did you like that taste of your own medicine?" She asked, watching the light dusting of pink form on his cheeks with satisfaction.

"Uh…" Clearing his throat, he gave a goofy, wide grin. "A lot."

"You have such a way with words." She sarcastically yet warmly responded. "Let's start heading to the smoothie bar. We need to get there before it closes."

"Right!" He enthusiastically agreed. Grabbing her hand once more, he led the way toward the front of the campus. As she easily kept up with his strides, she twined her fingers with his.


End file.
